InGen Technologies Inc.
Overview InGen Technologies Inc., was created by Mad Max, The Witch King, & Olivier Mira. InGen pursued most of its growth on Pink, but is now a Green alliance. InGen is all about tomorrow's technology, today. Ever since its founder Dr. John Parker Hammond dreamed up the idea to access prehistoric life from preserved DNA in fossilized amber, InGen's headquarters in San Diego, CA have been busy at work collecting the world's most comprehensive genomic library. Their work paved the way for the first prehistoric animal to be brought back to life in 1984 and since then have learned valuable lessons about control and environmental issues which have helped shape the company into what it is today. The acquisition of InGen by Masrani in 1998 hasn't changed the scientific focus placed on the company, and former CEO Simon Masrani had looked to experienced geneticist Dr. Henry Wu to guide the company ever since - with results often exceeding expectations for investors. Thanks to Masrani, InGen has been reinvented and is bringing tomorrow's science, today... With more and more advances being made in genetics, InGen has decided to spread its work across the globe and touch many locations throughout Orbis. InGen plans to team up with investors to continue to research further genetics and figure out what exactly comes next. With the untimely death of former CEO Simon Masrani - InGen's Board of Directors now has control over all assets and locations once owned by the Masrani Corporation. InGen vows to continue the great work of John Hammond and push technology to new limits...and further. InGen Celebrates Oktoberfest Oktoberfest kicked off just before server update on October 15th, 2015. After InGen's friends were hit in The Syndicate, the Obsidian Order consisting of Black Knights, The Knights Radiant, and InGen started planning an attack on the opposition. Obsidian Order entered into the war by declaring on Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie (DEIC) in defense of The Syndicate. DEIC took heavy hits and eventually sank from alliance rank #3 to #19. In addition to the declaration on DEIC, OO also declared on The Brotherhood of the Clouds days later - although it proved difficult to find a proper war slot. On October 23rd, BoC surrenders and following BoC on November 7th, DEIC also surrenders. With the help of Black Knights, The Knights Radiant, and all other forces - InGen was lucky to face quite insignificant damage from opposing forces. This is due in part to the lack of war slots when original declarations went out and to the strategic target planning of the Obsidian Order and its allies. Since, the war's conclusion - InGen has been working on rebuilding and setting up military defensive and offensive strategies for a more efficient war-time alliance. This is including, but not neccesarily limited to; Nuclear Weapon Usage, Military Readiness, and Economic Readiness during war. InGen Investments Program InGen Investments is a program designed to offer assistance to those alliances that need it. Alliances that agree to a set policy document will be known as Assets and will be given the attention they need and support they need to prosper in Orbis. Current Assets: *Pantheon *Ameristar Alliance *The Cohesive Unit Category:Alliances in South America Category:Former Member Alliances of the Obsidian Order